Once More with Feeling.. Y'know, ROMANTIC Feeling!
by Zef S
Summary: *My* B/G version of the ending of "Once More with Feeling". Totally unrealistic and indulgent and amusing. I even made up a tune to the lyrics. Take that, Joss!


_**"Once More with Feeling... Y'know, ROMANTIC Feeling!" **_  
**Author**: Nell: Warrior Kibble   
**E****-mail**: BruceyLucy1@aol.com   
**Rating:** G   
**Pairing: **B/G   
**Spoilers:** Season 6, I guess.  
**Summary:** Takes place at the end of "Once More with Feeling", when Buffy is singing "Life's a Show". This is the scene that everybody (or at least I) wished would happen when Giles looks at her *that* way near the end of the song.   
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, Buffy TVS and all related characters do not belong to me. Only the story and plot belong to me. The rest belongs to the Joss-god, FOX, UPN etc.   
**Distribution:** You want it? click my name and lemme know.   
**Feedback: **Sure thing, as long as you don't make me feel too awful. I'll accept flames as a source of entertainment. 

------------

_So give me something   
To sing about!   
I need something to sing about!_

Buffy continued to wail passionately about her troubles to the demon watching amusedly from the lounge couches in the Bronze. The Scoobies also watched, fascinated by Buffy's musical show. Giles especially noticed the vehemence in her voice, the way she almost shook with anger at the unfairness of it all... her being torn away from heaven, her will to live being lost... the piercing emotions in his heart bubbled to such heights that he had to fight to keep from bursting into song and letting her know how he felt about her, to let her know that all of them loved her, to let her know that HE loved her. To let her know that if she only would let him and learn to take care of Dawn, that he could help her live again.   
It became too much, and he gave in to the magical spell of music which was affecting them all. 

He gave in, and sang to Buffy. 

"Buffy..." Giles spoke aloud. They all looked a him questioningly, wondering why he would interrupt her song.   
"What is it, Giles?" she said curiously. He looked down at his feet, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was going to do it. He looked up into her eyes and started his song. 

_Oh Buffy   
You sing of life's sorrow   
You sing of life's pain   
You don't think you can feel again   
Buffy   
Look into my eyes and see   
What you mean to me   
I want to make you happy_

The orchestral instruments in the background swelled as Giles belted out passionately, walking towards Buffy, holding his hand out. 

_Buffy   
You can feel if you try   
You can live, instead of die   
But I understand why   
You think this _

_And Buffy   
I'll show you what it is   
To live in this life   
To really live, and to be happy_

Buffy looked at him, shocked at his outburst. He held his hand out to her and she took it. She looked into his eyes, wondering how on earth he could possibly help her live again. 

_Giles   
What are you saying?   
What are you playing?   
I'll never be alive_

She shook her hand free of his grip and turned her back on him. 

_I don't care   
I don't care if I breath air   
I don't care about anything at all   
I just don't care_

He shook his head and came around to face her. 

_But I can try and make you care   
Give you something that is not there   
Something that you need   
So just hear my plea _

He got down on his knee and took her hand in his, ignoring the gaping expressions of those around him. 

_Love... I can show you love   
The earth below the skies above   
Are held together by love   
If anything can make you feel   
Make you feel that you're real   
It's having someone that cares for you _

"Giles?" Buffy spoke, shocked at what he had sung to her. "You love me?" 

"I always have, Buffy. One way or another. But you must know I love you... so much... you're the world to me. And I know that things are rough for you. I can't allow you to lean on me, to depend on me to care for Dawn, but... I can give you something as an equal, not as an authority figure, that may help you regain the will to live. Something that I cherish. I can't expect you'd want to, but I can hope. Buffy..." 

_Love me. _

The entire room gasped simultaneously. The stillness in the air was almost stifling. Buffy looked at him, shocked beyond words at this revelation. Giles loved her... LOVE loved her... and wanted her to love him back. He wanted to show her how to live again, how to appreciate and cherish life. He thinks his love can break her shell. 

_Giles   
It's amazing I never knew   
Never knew it was you   
Who loved me   
Giles   
I never really thought that it was   
A possibility for us to   
Well you know   
But that's not the point   
I love you so   
Giles, I love you so _

_Maybe   
Just maybe you're right again   
That love is the way to happiness   
If you'll take me by the hand   
It seems you'll understand _

Buffy and Giles were now crouching on the floor, holding each others faces. It took only a couple seconds of hesitation before they kissed. The onlookers were absolutely stunned by the events that unfolded in front of them, and Xander took the initiative of speech. 

"Well then. That's... yeah. Wow." 

**_The End_**


End file.
